Forbidden Love
by CyrusBryn
Summary: When his life is taken from nobody to somebody then from lonely to love struck how will he act?  Mungojerrie/Sillabub
1. Chapter 1

Mungojerrie had always been one of the lesser people. He was never thought of as someone that would ever mean anything. He was a lackey and no one ever wanted him around because he always found a way to mess something up. He was an outcast – no family no friends no home – until that faithful day where the Napoleon of Crime took him under his wing and Mungojerrie became someone.

* * *

><p>"Mungojerrie?" The Napoleon of Crime said as he sat on his throne lazily examining his long and sharp deadly claws.<p>

"Yes Macavity?" Mungojerrie asked as he approached the large chair.

Macavity continued to look at his claws and said, "I need you to fetch someone for me."

"Someone sir?" Mungojerrie asked in confusion. Normally Macavity had him take some human object that he thought he could use for himself or something that he could add to his collection never a someone.

Macavity stopped examining his claws and leaned forward in his chair, "Yes a someone Mungojerrie." He looked at his agent with cold yellow eyes, "That isn't a problem is it?"

Mungojerrie shifted uncomfortably under the Hidden Paw's gaze, "No sir," He said quietly.

"Good." Macavity said leaning back into his chair. "This person I want is someone very dear to my heart and I cannot go on without them."

Mungojerrie thought maybe it was that one girl he'd sent other agents to look after but when Macavity said the words it truly surprised him.

"I want you to get me my daughter."

Mungojerrie tried not to look surprised. He tried not to show any emotion at all. "Where will I find her sir?"

"In the Jellicle Junkyard. When you arrive you will have to be quick and quiet. If anyone of them sees you there will be a mess. A mess I do not want to get my hands dirty with right now. Understand?"

"Yes sir. I will leave right away." Mungojerrie said bowing his head to his mentor.

Macavity motioned with his hand for Mungojerrie's dismissal. The Tiger male slipped out of the room and began his mission that would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Mungojerrie drew closer to the Jellicle Junkyard and wondered what Macavity's daughter looked like in the first. Maybe he should have asked before he left but he knew better then to ask questions. _'Guess I'll have to guess then'_ Mungojerrie thought to himself as he came up to the gate. He looked at it and wondered if he should use the front door or go around the back. Macavity said if anyone saw him they would be hostile and angry. Mungojerrie cocked his head _'How does Macavity know what people will think?'_ Mungojerrie thought again, _'They could be very nice.'_

Mungojerrie pushed open the gate just even to slip through. He walked into the Junkyard a few feet then was stopped cold in his tracks by a black and white tom looking at him with gray eyes that burned in curiosity.

Mungojerrie didn't know what to do. Should he run away? Stand his ground? Say something? He decided that he would run and say nothing but changed his mind quickly when the tom came closer. The gray eyes of the tom examined the Tiger Tabby then he asked finally, "Why are you here?"

Mungojerrie opened his mouth to reply but a light hearted laugh interrupted him. He turned to his left and saw a Silver Tabby walking to them. "Alonzo must you scare everyone that comes through our door?"

"Sorry Munkustrap I just wanted to make sure he wasn't one of them."

'_One of them?'_ Mungojerrie thought, _'What does that mean?'_

"Alonzo I thought we both agreed that one of them was black not orange."

"Maybe Macavity is changing the appearances of them to trick us."

"Alonzo if he wanted to trick us all he would have to do is send a pretty face in."

Alonzo shrugged off the comment and turned away from them and walked to the door and looked outside. Munkustrap came up to Mungojerrie and said with a smile, "Who might you be?"

"My name is Mungojerrie sir." He said digging his toe claws into the dirt.

"Please don't call me sir Mungojerrie. That's for my father not me."

"Sorry sir…" Mungojerrie sighed then quickly said, "Sorry."

Munkustrap chuckled again and patted his shoulder, "You look tired. Why don't you come in and get some rest. Eat some food and enjoy the afternoon."

The order was irresistible. Mungojerrie nodded his head and Munkustrap started walking back to the clearing of the Junkyard. Mungojerrie took one step and saw that Alonzo was right next to him watching him carefully. Even though Alonzo didn't say anything to him Mungojerrie knew that Alonzo would be keeping an eye on him.

* * *

><p>The clearing of the Junkyard was larger than Mungojerrie had first thought. Of course his first thought was that it was full of trash and smelled of rotten food and other objects. But surprisingly the smell was none existent and the amount of trash there was - was minimal.<p>

Munkustrap walked to the tire and sat down next to a Gold and Black Tabby girl. Mungojerrie thought she was pretty but not someone he was looking for. As Mungojerrie stood in the clearing waiting for Munkustrap to say something a hand touched his shoulder. Mungojerrie jumped out of surprise and looked at his shoulder. The hand was gray in color then as his eyes looked up past the hand the color changed to scarlet and black and white. His eyes went blue eyes and his mouth went dry. She wasn't only pretty but she was flawless. The smile on her face told Mungojerrie that she was doing this because someone was watching but he didn't dare take his eyes off of her.

She stepped closer and brushed her lips against his. Mungojerrie tried very very hard to control what he was feeling. No one in his life had ever done that to him. He was actually nervous.

Then she was gone away from his lips and body. Mungojerrie opened his eyes and saw that Alonzo was standing in front of her with a protective arm around her and a hard glare at Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie swallowed nervously. Just his luck that the girl that would be doing anything of a romantic nature to him was connected with him the one person that doesn't like him.

Alonzo turned his attention to the scarlet queen and turned her away and went with her and sat down on a box.

"Mungojerrie?" Munkustrap asked.

Mungojerrie turned to Munkustrap and kneeled before him, "Yes Munkustrap?"

Munkustrap didn't like the fact that Mungojerrie was doing that and wanted to say for him to stop but with everything that had happened already he didn't think Mungojerrie would like more bad judgment. "Mungojerrie could you tell me where you are from?"

"I'm from the Thanes district Munkustrap…originally that is."

"Originally?" Munkustrap asked as he held the hand of the Tabby sitting next to him.

"Yes Munkustrap. I now live in this district."

"Why so far away from where you used to live?"

"I just wanted to get away." Mungojerrie said. It was true. The place he had been living before was terrible. He was a nobody and nobody liked him or enjoyed his company. At least here he had a few friends and somebody needed him.

"Can I ask why you are here?"

Mungojerrie didn't respond right away. He had to think of something to say that didn't sound like a complete lie or wasn't the truth either. "I'm here because I need some place to stay. I lost someone close to me and I need some place to stay for a while until I get back onto my feet."

"Who'd you lose?"

"I lost a very dear friend." Mungojerrie said. The friend he'd lost was Macavity's daughter and with hope Munkustrap would let him stay so he could get a better feel for who he was looking for.

"I will not ask you how you lost them Mungojerrie but I will ask you this." Munkustrap said standing and walking down the tire and over to him, "You may stay but only if you do not cause trouble. We've been having difficulties with Macavity's agents coming and going thinking they can take whatever they want and get away with it. I will tell you straight up if that is why you are here leave."

Mungojerrie started to get really nervous. Did Munkustrap know? _'How could he know?'_ Mungojerrie thought, _'He's never seen me before. I've never been here before.'_

"No Munkustrap that's not why I'm here."

Munkustrap smiled and placed an arm around Mungojerrie's shoulders, "Then welcome to your new home."


	3. Chapter 3

Mungojerrie was now alone in a distant part of the Junkyard. He needed a place to think and collect himself. He didn't know how he did it but he did. He got in. Now all he had to do was find Macavity's daughter and take her back with him. That, he knew was going to be the hard thing to do.

A noise made Mungojerrie's ears perk up. He looked behind him but didn't see anyone. He turned back around and screamed and fell back onto his tail in freight. A Tiger Tabby much like him was standing in front of him. Her blue eyes looking at him in delight and complete bliss.

"Hello," She greeted.

Mungojerrie picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. He looked at her for a moment then said, "Hi,"

"I'm Rumpleteazer." She said holding out her hand. Mungojerrie looked at it then hesitantly took it and shook a greeting.

"Mungojerrie." He said after he let go of her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mungojerrie." Rumpleteazer then looked around, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was thinking." He said, "I need space and quiet to do that. Here's a good spot for me."

Rumpleteazer smiled and said, "Come back to the clearing with me. We're about to start a game of pounce and tag."

"We?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Yeah me and my friends." Rumpleteazer beamed. She took hold of Mungojerrie's wrist and pulled him along with her, "Come on."

* * *

><p>When Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer reached the clearing Mungojerrie understood what she meant by pounce and tag. It looked like there were two teams but he didn't know what the point was.<p>

"Finally you're here!" A gray and brown tom said. Mungojerrie knew he was older than the tom just by his voice.

"Yup and I brought a new member!" Rumpleteazer yelled as they approached. She let go of Mungojerrie wrist and jumped into a mainly white tom with brown around his nose and eye, stripes of brown were scattered around his body as well as some black.

Mungojerrie wondered who he was and what the relationship was between Rumpleteazer and him. Mungojerrie figured it out when he kissed her.

Rumpleteazer slid out of his arms when he let go and she said to everyone around, "Alright let's get this started." She looked at Mungojerrie, "Mungojerrie why don't you observe this round and you can join in on the next."

"Alright." Mungojerrie said and sat down on a box and watched. He watched them divide into two teams. He watched one team go and hide and the other shut their eyes and wait. Then he watched as all hell broke out as they started jumping and tackling one another. It sort of looked like the training Macavity put his new employees through but he knew the meaning was completely different by the fact that no one was screaming in pain or the fact that no one was standing around grading you on your combat skills.

Mungojerrie was so focused on watching the group of young cats play that he didn't notice that someone else was watching the game as well until Rumpleteazer yelled, "Silla come join us!" She said before she tackled to the ground by a female White Tabby.

Mungojerrie looked in the direction of where Rumpleteazer was yelling and the air in his lungs left as he first looked at her. Her coat was a beautiful yellow with white and gray. Her eyes were the color of a light blue sky and her smile was a perfect as the rising sun.

She turned her head and looked at Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie looked away quickly and shut his mouth which he didn't even notice that it was open until he looked away. He wanted to know who she was, he knew her name, Silla, or was that a nickname?

When Mungojerrie had the courage to look over where he first saw her again he was disappointed in seeing that she was gone. He looked out at the game to see if she'd joining in but he couldn't see her beautiful face anywhere.

He sighed in disappointment and looked down at his feet. _'Who was that girl?'_ He shook his head then reminded himself, _'Enough Mungojerrie. You have to remember what you're here for. You have to find Macavity's daughter and bring her to him.'_

"Hi,"

The voice cut through Mungojerrie's thoughts like a hot blade. Her looked up and gasped in a delighted surprise when he realized it was Silla.

"Hi," He said trying not to look nervous.

"You're Mungojerrie right?" She asked standing in front of him.

"Yeah," He nodded, "How'd you know?"

"I was in the clearing when Munkustrap and Alonzo brought you in."

Mungojerrie knew he would have remembered if she was there but then he remembered that all he saw was scarlet and the burning eyes of Alonzo.

"Oh…" Mungojerrie said, "I must not have of seen you."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Silla said, "Bomba was all over you. She likes new toys."

Mungojerrie didn't reply to that. He didn't want to talk about Bomba or whatever her name was. He wanted to talk about Silla. He wanted to look at her all day and hold her in his arms. But he couldn't. It was too soon and he mentally reminded himself that he was here for business and business only.

"If you want I could show you around."

Mungojerrie looked back up at her and then smiled, "Sure."

Silla gently took Mungojerrie's hand and together they walked away from the game.

* * *

><p>Even though Silla and Mungojerrie were alone and walking side by side she still hung onto his hand. It didn't bother him any and it certainly didn't bother him that no tom was coming in between them either.<p>

"So is your name really Silla?" Mungojerrie asked as they walked.

"A nickname is what that is. My full name is Sillabub."

"It's a very pretty name."

Sillabub looked up at Mungojerrie, "You think so?" She shrugged, "I always thought it was kinda weird."

"No no," Mungojerrie said, "It's very nice. It suits you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Sillabub stopped but didn't let go of Mungojerrie's hand. Mungojerrie thought he had done something wrong or said something that offended her but he couldn't think of anything. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked in wonder.

Mungojerrie nodded his head in silence. Sillabub smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mungojerrie said then asked, "Why wouldn't I think you're pretty?"

"It's just with my family history not a lot of people think of me as someone different. They think of us as a whole."

"Who's your family?"

"I never knew my mother and my father I only know his name. I don't even remember how I got to be living here and not with him but somehow I am and I'm alright with that. I hear the things he does and I want nothing to do with them."

"What's he do?" Mungojerrie asked as they walked.

"Steals, kills, kidnaps, lies, and cheats." Sillabub said with little excitement, "Sometimes when I'm alone I think of what it would be like to see him and talk with him to find out for myself if what Munkustrap and the other say are true. But then I think logically and I know that they are. He's left his mark here and all around London. He's called the Hidden Paw or Napoleon of Crime is what Old Deuteronomy refers to him as."

Mungojerrie's stomach knotted in foul surprise. Sillabub was Macavity's daughter? "Is his name Macavity?" Mungojerrie asked with a dry mouth.

Sillabub shook her head, "I don't know. Demeter and Bombalurina said a name like that once but I don't know."

Mungojerrie and Sillabub remained quiet throughout the rest of the walk. Mungojerrie was silent because he didn't know what to say to her or how to act around her and he was thinking of how such a beautiful girl like her could be the offspring of someone so horrible. Sillabub was quiet because she thought she'd said something that upset Mungojerrie. Little did she know that she disappointed him.


	4. Chapter 4

That night when the game of pounce and tag had ended and the group of young cats had dispersed Mungojerrie stood alone near the red car thinking about how someone so beautiful someone so wonderful could even be the child of someone who brought fear, horror, and pain everywhere he went.

He prayed that Macavity wasn't her father but the more he thought about it – the more he found it to be true. He remembered that Macavity had yellow eyes but Silla's were blue, but they did have the same smile, Silla's that showed compassion and happiness and Macavity's that showed greed and evil.

Maybe if Mungojerrie could find Silla's mother and talk to her maybe she could fill Mungojerrie in on why or how Sillabub got separated from her and her father in the first place. Or why Sillabub was living here. But Silla said she didn't know her mother which meant Mungojerrie was going to have ask Macavity. He swallowed nervously just at the thought of it. You never went to Macavity with a job unfinished and you most certainly never asked questions.

Mungojerrie knew though. Knew that if he wanted answers he would have to ask.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie had left the Junkyard around midnight and ran back to Macavity's warehouses. He passed through long empty halls and around tables and chairs that filled the larger rooms. When he reached the throne room he stopped dead in his tracks. Was he ready for this? Did he really want to do this? Mungojerrie let out a strained sighed and nodded. Yes he was ready for it and yes it was necessary.<p>

He knocked on the large chocolate colored door and slipped in silently. He looked around when he saw that Macavity wasn't sitting on his throne. Taking two steps further into the room he looked over both his shoulders then back in front of him. Only this time when he turned around Macavity was there.

"Mungojerrie," He said flatly. "Is there a reason you are here?"

Mungojerrie got down on one knee and bowed to his mentor. "I'm sorry to bother you sir but I was wondering if it would be possible for you to answer a couple of questions for me."

Macavity stood in front of his agent and an eyebrow went up, "And what question is that?"

Mungojerrie tried to sound as confident as possible, "I was wondering if you could tell me about your daughter's mother."

Macavity's lips moved so that his teeth were showing and made a soft hissing sound. He swiftly turned on his heels and went to his throne. He sat down heavily and scratched his chin thinking. Mungojerrie didn't dare look up at him but he was dying to know.

Macavity removed his hand from his chin and coolly said, "On what means do you want to know this information?"

"I just want to know about her mother so that maybe I could track her easier. There are a lot of young female cats there and I don't know any of them and I don't want to make the wrong choice."

Macavity strolled over to his throne and touched the cold wood. His claws coming out and dragging across the groves leaving marks as chips of shattered wood flew this way and that. He was still trying to think of some way he could tell his agent the name of his child but to Macavity's misfortune he didn't know. Her mother had taken her away right after she was born and Macavity never even saw her. He was praying that Mungojerrie would find her and bring her to him so he could have a family once more but right now Macavity was in the dark just as much as Mungojerrie.

"You may speak with her mother Mungojerrie." He said after he removed his claws from his chair and walked down the stairs at the still kneeling agent. "But I advise you to ask only the questions needed, her mother can be very impatient at times and I fear that she will be very sensitive around this topic."

Mungojerrie spoke for the first time after he voiced his request, "I will sir." He stood from the floor and bowed his head, "I will report back to you with updates."

"No," Macavity said quickly. Mungojerrie jumped slightly in surprise. "You will stay at that Junkyard until you have found her convinced her come back here with you and make sure none of the Jellicles follow."

"With all due respect sir that may take time." Mungojerrie softly.

"Then make sure it gets done." Macavity growled, "I want my daughter here soon. Time is running out."

"Out sir?" Mungojerrie asked. _'What was he talking about?'_

Macavity waved him off, "Leave Mungojerrie before I lose my temper."

Mungojerrie dismissed himself and left the room. He knew all too well what happened when someone didn't leave when told. But as he walked back through the warehouse he couldn't help but think there was more to this then Macavity was telling.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had risen from the horizon before Mungojerrie made it back to the Junkyard. He entered through the gate and saw that Alonzo was in between two young females enjoying himself. Mungojerrie slowed his walk as he observed the tom. Both of his arms were around them and the smile on his face was directed to both of them. He gave them each the same amount of attention and never hesitated when pulling them close. Mungojerrie thought to himself 'As much as I hate to admit it, I might be able to learn something from him.' But he couldn't help but wonder where Bomba was. Then he slapped himself mentally. Bomba and Alonzo were never together, Alonzo was just being protective because he didn't know Mungojerrie. _'I just that makes sense,'_ Mungojerrie thought, _'I wonder if she'd be willing to teach me how to relax around girls?'_

Mungojerrie quickened his pace once he was out of the clearing and headed for the same area he was before when Rumpleteazer first found him. He climbed up a pile of old sofas and boxes and sat on a torn white and blue couch and thought about the plan that Macavity wanted him to complete.

He knew that he wanted to ask Alonzo if he could help him with flirting and he knew he wanted Bomba to help with relaxing but he didn't know what his boss meant by running out of time. And it bothered Mungojerrie that he didn't know. He wanted to know. Then he remembered. Macavity's daughter's mother might know. Macavity said he could find her and talk to her. If he could track her down maybe she could provide some much needed information.

He jumped down off the couch and descended the pile of trash. When his foot touched the ground he heard his hand being called.

"Jerrie!"

He planted both feet on the ground and looked around. He smiled inside when he saw Sillabub running for him.

"Jerrie!" Sillabub said as she reached his side. 'I've been looking for you all day."

"You have?" He asked almost smiling then it faded, "Silla is everything ok?" Mungojerrie asked becoming concerned when he realized that Silla's voice was full of anything but bliss.

"I just past the tire and heard that Old Deuteronomy wants to see you."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that if he accepts you you'll be part of this family forever."

"I thought I already was," Mungojerrie said as his eyebrows came together.

"Munkustrap only granted you temporary access but if Old Deuteronomy granted you access it'll be forever." Sillabub said smiling and joy filling her voice.

Mungojerrie thought a moment. Becoming part of this family permanently would help in tracking down Macavity's daughter. Although as he looked at Sillabub, he knew he already found her. But it shouldn't be so bad living here. He could see Silla everyday and the friends that he made here.

"Alright. When do I meet him?" He asked.

"Right now." Sillabub grabbed his hand and ran off to the clearing with Mungojerrie following right behind her.

* * *

><p>Sillabub and Mungojerrie reached the square as the last of the tribe were gathering. Something told Mungojerrie that becoming a member of the tribe was a big deal. Which only made him more nervous then he already was.<p>

Old Deuteronomy glanced at Mungojerrie and Sillabub as they entered then said, "Mungojerrie, please come to me."

Mungojerrie glanced down at Sillabub who smiled and after he let go of her hand her walked to Old Deuteronomy. Old Deuteronomy was bigger than he thought. His gray and brown fur shone brightly from the sun and his blue eyes held so much power wisdom and kindness. Mungojerrie felt very intimidated around him. He dug his claws on his feet into the ground slightly as he was examined by the Leader.

"Mungojerrie," He started, "I am going to ask you a series of questions of which I want you to answer honestly. You do that and I guarantee you a place in this family. Do you understand?"

Mungojerrie looked up at the Leader and pulled his toes out of the dirt, "Yes sir."

"Good," Old Deuteronomy smiled, "Let's begin shall we?" He sat down on tire then asked, "Where were you born?"

"Thanes district sir."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be considered an adult next moon sir."

"Do you have any family?"

"No sir."

"Are you currently employed with any business or market?"

The question chilled Mungojerrie but he tried very hard to hide it. He swallowed and spoke, "No sir, I am unemployed."

The questions went on and on, Mungojerrie was asked about his past what his plans for the future where and why he came all this way from Thanes. Mungojerrie noticed that around him the cats that had been listening were all starting to lose interest or took a seat somewhere but Mungojerrie's heart beat faster as he looked at Sillabub who was still standing near him listening intimately and offering smiles of encouragement.

"One last question Mungojerrie," Old Deuteronomy said just before he stretched, "Have you or do you have any plans on harming any of these members of this family?"

Mungojerrie looked around at the many eyes and faces that were glued to him. His gaze shifted over all them and he wondered what it would be like to hit that black and white guy that pulled the scarlet queen away from him but he quickly forgot about it. His gaze went back to Old Deuteronomy, "No sir. I do not."

Old Deuteronomy looked over to Munkustrap who had remained by his side the entire time and smiled. Munkustrap returned the gesture and Old Deuteronomy spoke to everyone in the clearing, "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce the newest member of our family." He pointed with an open palm at the Tiger Tabby, "Mungojerrie."

Mungojerrie smiled as Rumpleteazer cheered loudly and the group of cats that she was playing with a few days back followed in reaction but the thing that made him feel the happiest was when Sillabub slid her hand into his. He looked down at their joined hands then into her blue eyes. He smiled nervously and managed to get a giggle out of her. He smiled showing his sharp white teeth after that and she tightened her grip.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Mungojerrie walked around the Junkyard becoming familiar with the surroundings and where he goes and where he could sit if he needed to think. He saw the same scarlet queen that had kissed him before walking with a lean black furred male with a golden mane. It confused Mungojerrie; he thought the scarlet queen was with the black and white guy? He shook it off, he didn't care really. Just as long as no one tried anything on Silla he was alright.

"Jerrie!"

The voice brought goose bumps to his skin. He turned to see Silla coming towards him. She slowed her jogged when she got into ten feet of him then walked the rest of the way.

Mungojerrie thought he try a joke, "Are you in track or something because every time I see you you're always running."

Sillabub smirked but didn't respond to the "joke" but instead said, "Could I show you something?"

Mungojerrie was mentally kicking his ass for saying something so stupid but said aloud, "Sure."

Sillabub started walking away and Mungojerrie followed. He wondered where they were going and what it was exactly that she wanted to show him. Walking passed dens and boxes and old couches they were now in the farthest part of the Junkyard. Mungojerrie noted that the air was crisp and the amount of space available to run and roll around was much more than around the clearing.

"What is it exactly that you wanted to show me?" Mungojerrie asked.

Sillabub was currently looking for something then pulled out a small stone from a box, "This," She walked to Mungojerrie took his wrist and placed the stone in his palm. Mungojerrie studied the stone that rest in his hand. It was small and color of dull white practically gray and it was so smooth that Mungojerrie could have of swore it was suppose to look like waxing moon.

"It's very pretty Silla." Mungojerrie said looking at her. He noted that she was looking at the stone in his hand with thought and wondered what she was thinking. She looked up at him and said, "I want you to have it."

"What?" Mungojerrie asked looking down at it, "No I can't it means a lot to you. I don't want to take something this important away from you."

Silla closed his hand over it, "Please Jerrie. It would mean a lot to me if you took it."

Mungojerrie breathed in and out, "Where am I going to put it?"

"How about a collar?"

Mungojerrie's free hand went to his throat, "I'm not wearing one."

Silla started to frown and Mungojerrie quickly added, "But I know some place that I could get one." He gave the small stone back to Silla and said, "And I promise I'll get one soon."

* * *

><p>That night while Mungojerrie sit outside he thought about the day. How it had started so normal and according to plan then changed rapidly to almost out of control. Mungojerrie wasn't supposed to start relationships with these cats he was supposed to find Macavity's daughter and bring her to him. But he couldn't. Mungojerrie shook his head <em>'Why'd it have to be her?'<em>

He stood up from the box he sat upon and walked to the gate and slipped out. He had to get some things straight before he did anything else.

* * *

><p>Nearing the warehouse that Macavity made his base of operations Mungojerrie felt slightly out of place, as if he didn't belong here. He walked past the two guards at the front door without any trouble and into the long and high hallways that made the warehouse a living hell if you were dazed trying to find your way around.<p>

But because Mungojerrie wasn't on any cat-nip just deep in thought he remained mainly on course. He exactly when he entered Macavity's quarters for the cold stone tile was covered by a long red rug that stretched the length of the hallway and the curtains were pulled away from the windows and allowed moonlight into the hall.

Mungojerrie stopped at a door that had gold knobs and knocked three times then waited. When he was given the ok he stepped inside.

Macavity was sitting on his desk looking at him. Mungojerrie could tell by his gaze he thought it was going to be a lackey but his facial emotion changed when he saw Mungojerrie, "Oh Mungojerrie any luck finding my daughter?"

"No sir not yet. There are a lot of cats that could be your daughter there,"

"Yes but I only have one. Tell me," He jumped down off the desk, "Have you spoken to her mother yet?"

With everything that had happened to him recently he had completely forgotten, "No sir I haven't yet, I haven't the time yet."

"Haven't the time?" Macavity said as he scratched his chin, "What is it you've been doing then Mungojerrie?"

Mungojerrie's tail flicked with nervousness, "Nothing really sir. Just getting to know them is all."

"I did not send you there to get to know them Mungojerrie!" Macavity roared and glided over to Mungojerrie, "I sent you there to find my daughter and bring her here!" Macavity stood over Mungojerrie with anger in his yellow eyes. Mungojerrie knew he was about to be hit. He'd seen the look before.

But it surprised him when Macavity suddenly wasn't over him. He looked to his left and right and didn't see him anywhere. Then behind him for the same result.

"Have you gotten any information about her since you've been there?"

Mungojerrie turned back around and looked up at the desk and saw Macavity lying across it.

"Well I know that she's around my age sir."

"How does that help me Mungojerrie?"

"Well if she's around my age, she'll be able to have kittens soon and isn't that what you want her for?" Mungojerrie asked, "To make you an heir?"

Macavity remained on his back as he starred up at the ceiling then said as he scratched his stomach, "Any idea what she looks like? Dull coat bright coat. One color or multiple?"

"Well I'm sure yet sir because there is so many that could be your daughter just by their age. But I'll ask around."

"Ask around?" Macavity said dully. He sat up but didn't look at Mungojerrie, "Mungojerrie, you are one of my best agents. I've never had any troubles with you. Do not let me think any differently of you."

"The next time I come sir, I promise I'll bring you answers." Mungojerrie said looking at his boss.

Macavity looked at Mungojerrie, "You promise?"

"Yes sir."

Macavity's eyes narrowed and for a split second Mungojerrie thought he saw hope in his deadly eyes. Macavity then looked back at his desk and took hold of something then threw it down to Mungojerrie who caught it with both hands not expecting it.

"Wear it." Macavity said.

Mungojerrie looked at it and was surprised to see that it was a collar. He looked up at his employer, "Why are you giving this to me sir?"

"All of my agents that I trust and have done me well are rewarded with one." Macavity said as he looked at Mungojerrie who still hadn't put it on. Mungojerrie got the message and started fumbling with the buckle. Macavity continued, "Now that you wear that it will tell the others that you are higher than them. Better than them." Mungojerrie snapped the collar on then adjusted it around his neck. It was black with studs of stars around it. His mind went right to the small gray stone that Silla had wanted him to wear and now that he had a collar he could. And what better way to compliment the moon stone then by some stars?

"Thank you sir. I'll wear it with pride."

Macavity waved him off, "You are dismissed Mungojerrie."

"May I ask you one last question before I go sir?"

Macavity eyed him.

"I was wondering for the sack of the mission that I stay at the Junkyard until I can bring you solid results? The longer I stay there the better chance I'll have at finding your daughter quicker."

"Fine."

The tone in Macavity's voice was rash and rather icy but Mungojerrie was happy to hear it. "Thank you very much sir. For permission and the collar."

Macavity had turned away from Mungojerrie already and his attention was on papers that lay on his desk. Mungojerrie quickly exited and once the door was shut behind him he smiled and ran back to the Junkyard wanting to show Silla his collar.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Mungojerrie had reached the Junkyard the moon was high in the sky. He quietly slipped into a small opening and lay on the large pillow that covered the ground. He hadn't realized how tired he was until his cheek connected with the soft material of the pillow. The last thing Mungojerrie thought of before he slipped into the arms of Morpheus was how happy Silla would be now that he had a collar.

Mungojerrie was woken by the sound of laughing and loud bangs and crashes. He tossed and turned on his pillow trying to drown out the sound. Unfortunately it wasn't working. He sat up and moaned just before he stretched and yawned.

He stumbled to the opening of the small area he now called his den and looked out. Rumpleteazer was out there playing with the same group as before. Mungojerrie couldn't tell what they were doing from inside his den so he took one step out and was almost plowed over by two toms that were rolling at a fast speed past his door.

Rumpleteazer and the others laughed as the two collided with a boxes and cans that were set up. Then Rumpleteazer looked over and saw Mungojerrie, "Hey Mungojerrie! Come and play!"

Mungojerrie smiled at her then looked back at the two toms. They weren't hurt but it looked painful. Why would they roll right into a pile of boxes and cans?

He stepped out of his den and looked around. He was looking for Sillabub and wondered where she could at. He never stayed long enough to figure out where they all slept but he did remember one spot that she might be. He turned to his right and walked past the tumbling twosome and laughing teens to the spot Silla had brought him last night.

And sure enough, there she was. Sitting on a box holding something. Mungojerrie knew that she was holding the stone.

"Morning," He said smiling.

She looked up and smiled as he walked to her. "Jerrie is that a…?"

"Collar?" Mungojerrie asked touching it, "Yes it is." He smiled. "I promised I'd get one."

Sillabub stood up and connected the stone to his collar. Once she finished she stayed close to him wanting to hug him and kiss him for making her the happiest she'd been in a long time. Mungojerrie's smile turned to a soft and gentle smile of admiration.

"Jerrie," Sillabub spoke hushed as their faces became closer and closer to one another.

"Yes?" He asked before he pressed his lips against hers. At first their lips were stiff and unresponsive then as Mungojerrie brought his arms around her slim waist Silla opened her mouth farther and slid her tongue into his mouth. Mungojerrie moaned in pleasure and caressed her lower back with one hand and the other traveled up her spine and rested against the back of her head. Sillabub gently pushed her chest against Mungojerrie's and got another moan out of him.

Mungojerrie knew he shouldn't be doing this because she was Macavity's daughter. He'd figured that out the first day he was here but he wanted her and from what was happening he thought she needed him. Touching her like this was awakening feelings inside of him that he didn't even know he had. He didn't know he was capable of love or affection but where he was and who he was with told him differently.

Sillabub then pulled away slowly and Mungojerrie let her go although he wanted to continue. She took his hand and led him to some place more private.

"What are we doing here?" Mungojerrie asked.

Sillabub smiled back at him, "Picking up where we left off."

Mungojerrie blushed then decided to change things up a little. He took her in his arms then lifted her off the ground. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked over to the pillow. Setting her down carefully he pressed his lips against hers again and still time is was Silla whose hands traveled around on the body. Running her hands down his back she felt the muscle and the power of his determination as he pushed forward. Sillabub now was laying on her back with Mungojerrie over her kissing her.

"Jerrie?" She asked as their lips parted.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready."

Mungojerrie pulled away and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I'm positive."

Mungojerrie scratched his head, "Gee I…I'm not sure that I'm ready. I've never done anything like this before. I don't want to be messy."

She laughed, "Jerrie, it's my first time too." When she saw that Mungojerrie was still unsure she pushed him back onto his calves and sat in his lap, "We can be messy together if it helps."

Mungojerrie held her in his arms and purred softly as he rubbed the back of her head with his forehead, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mungojerrie then let his emotion take over and he joined with Sillabub for the first time. His breathing grew quicker and his body began to shake as he neared the ultimate point in pleasure. Sillabub had shut her eyes and moaned as the pleasure between her thighs ran through her entire body. Rubbing her hips against Mungojerrie's she became to feel her body respond to the pleasure of love making. She bit down lightly on Mungojerrie's shoulder and heard him hiss in a mix of pain and joy.

Sillabub knew as Mungojerrie continued to make love to her that she would never be the same again. She would never be the shy prim and proper one. She would never be naive to sex or what it was like to be turned on. She'd never be able to get her virginity back but she didn't want it back.


	8. Chapter 8

Macavity sat on his desk with his tail tip flicking with thought. Mungojerrie had always been one of his most trusted agents and got things done quickly and efficiently. Would he lie to him?

"Beezlebub?"

Within a second the doors were open and a tall board shouldered black coated tom stood in the doorway. Part of his right ear was missing and the scar that run down right side of his forehead and right eye practically glowed in the moon light.

"I need you do something for me." Macavity spoke, "I need you to go to the Jellicle Junkyard and check up on Mungojerrie. I have a feeling that he is lying about how much he knows. Find out if it's true and report back to me."

Beezlebub nodded then left.

* * *

><p>Sillabub now rested in Mungojerrie's embrace after the love making had stopped. She noticed that he was still panting slightly but so was she. She's heard some of the older queens talk about sex before but she'd never thought it would feel so good. Maybe it helped that it was her first time? Or that she was with the tom of her dreams? She didn't know and right now all she cared about was Mungojerrie's strong but gentle arms around her.<p>

Beezlebub had reached the Junkyard around noon the next day. He knew exactly who he was looking for but didn't go in through the front door. He knew that would be stupid and most likely get him killed. Instead he walked around back and crawled over the fence. He smelt the air and his nostrils filled with the scent of Mungojerrie. He growled deep in his throat then found a hiding spot and waited.

* * *

><p>Sillabub and Mungojerrie were walking hand in hand through the Junkyard talking with whomever about whatever. They both were in such great moods nothing could spoil it. They found Mistoffelees and Victoria to talk to and while Silla and Victoria chatted to one another about their toms Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie exchanged smiles and talked about future plans.<p>

"Vic and I are planning on moving out of her human's home soon and come live here."

"You live with humans?"

"They're not as bad as people say. They feed you, give you fresh water, a warm place to sleep and they are really good at scratching backs."

"I don't think I could ever live with them." Mungojerrie admitted.

"Some of us aren't meant to, but others," He pointed to Victoria, "Like Vic and I are. She's not really ready to leave yet but we're working on it."

Mungojerrie nodded then asked after a moment of silence had passed, "Have you ever had sex with Victoria?"

The question must have thrown Mistoffelees off guard because he blushed hard and twisted his tail around his ankle, "What kind of question is that?"

"I was just wondering is all." Mungojerrie said, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Too late for that." Mistoffelees sighed, "But to answer your question. No or at least not all the way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've fooled around but we've never went all the way."

"Oh," Mungojerrie said then sighed, "Alright."

Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking?"

"No reason."

"Mungojerrie?"

Mungojerrie sighed then looked around quickly then whispered in Mistoffelees' ear. When Mungojerrie pulled away he saw that Mistoffelees' eyebrows were high and his eyes huge.

"Misto?" Mungojerrie said waving a hand in front of his face. Mistoffelees shook his head then said hushed, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Mungojerrie said.

"Wow," Mistoffelees said, "Just you and Silla are on the list of mates now then."

"Wait?" Mungojerrie said raising a paw to stop him, "What?"

"Yeah, it's a law around here that if you have sex with someone you and they are mates."

"What about Alonzo?"

"What about him?"

"Did he and that scarlet queen, Bomba or something have sex?"

"Probably why?"

"I saw her with a maned tom last night."

Mistoffelees' face showed that he was confused then his eyes brightened and his face lit up, "Oh Tugger…yeah they have a weird relationship."

"Wouldn't that be cheating then if she's Alonzo's mate?"

"What makes you think she's Alonzo's mate?"

It was Mungojerrie's turn to look confused. But before he could say anything Silla and Victoria came over. Sillabub wrapped herself around Mungojerrie's left arm and Victoria got comfortable in Mistoffelees' arms.

"Silla told me the good news." Victoria said after she kissed Mistoffelees, "I bet that's exciting."

All Mungojerrie did was nod and look down at Sillabub who looked even prettier than before _'If that was even possible'_. He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Walking back to Mungojerrie's den with SIllabub still on his arm he smiled to himself. Why couldn't his whole life be like this? Happy with friends and someone that loves him? Instead all this was was a shame to get Sillabub to go back to Macavity's warehouse with him. But he really loved her and didn't want to hurt her which is why he'd decided just before they had kissed for the first time that he wasn't going to take her to Macavity. Macavity would just have to suffer and not have an heir.<p>

Sillabub and Mungojerrie stopped at the entrance and after they kissed Sillabub slipped inside and Mungojerrie headed to where Sillabub had given him the stone he now wore around his neck. He walked up to the same box and pulled out a small heart shaped tag. The smile on his face feel slowly as the air around him gained an additional scent.

Mungojerrie prayed he was just imagining things and then turned around and headed back to his den that Sillabub now shared with him. Then before he knew what hit him he was on the ground with his back towards the sky and a heavy mass holding him down. He struggled to get free but whatever was holding him down was very strong.

Then Mungojerrie used the same move Macavity used one time to get away from Munkustrap when they found over a year ago. He twisted left and brought his left leg up to his chest and kicked out making the mass remove from his back.

Sitting up he gasped when he recognized the figure, "Beezlebub?"

The tall dark tom stood about five feet away looking at Mungojerrie with cold yellow eyes.

"Beezlebub what are you doing here?"

"My job unlike you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not wasting the boss's time by fooling around with some slut when I should be getting him information."

Mungojerrie stood up as he growled and walked to Beezlebub hissing, "She's not a slut!" Mungojerrie didn't even reach his shoulder and Beezlebub looked down at him with amusement.

"The boss will not be happy about this."

Mungojerrie pulled himself away from the Enforcer, "He doesn't have to know."

"Doesn't have to know?" Beezlebub said almost as if he couldn't believe what Mungojerrie had just said, "Do you hear yourself?"

"Well he doesn't. And besides I haven't even found her yet. I getting with this girl am just a way to get close to them. Then when the time right I will ask her to come back with me. But I have to find her first and convince her that Macavity isn't bad. Which could prove to be a task considering everyone here enjoys dragging his name in mud."

Beezlebub eyed Mungojerrie, "You'd better make it quick then Mungojerrie if you're telling the truth."

"Beezlebub," Mungojerrie said placing his hands on his chest, "Have I ever lied to you?"

Beezlebub hissed then jumped back over the fence leaving Mungojerrie alone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well?"

"You were correct in thinking what you did sir. He has a queen there. I didn't see her but he seemed very protective of her."

"Did he find my daughter yet?"

"No sir, he says he needs more time."

"How much time do I have to give him? He's been there over a week."

"If you would like sir I and Hades could go and interview them. Say we are part of the Theatre looking for young queens around their age to play the part of Juliet in Romeo and Juliet."

Macavity waved off the comment, "No, I will pay him a visit. But first I need to do something. Please leave me Beezlebub."

"Yes sir." Beezlebub said disappearing from the office.

* * *

><p>Macavity walked through the halls of his warehouse to a locked room on the far end of the hall. He had mystics here that could tell him the truth about where his daughter was and who Mungojerrie was with. He opened the door and walked in.<p>

He never liked the place. It was small, cold and damp. And much to his dislike it gave him the creeps.

"Can I help you sir?"

Macavity turned and saw a Chocolate Brown Cat with blazing blue eyes looking at him. "I need you to do something for you Sun Ken."

"And what might that be sir?"

"I need you to show me my daughter and who one of my agents is with."

"Alright." Sun Ken said then said down at a low table with a crystal ball on it. He touched it to activate it then asked, "Do you know her locate?"

"The Jellicle Junkyard."

"Do you have any information on what she looks like?"

"I was told she has the eyes of her mother. Look for someone with a coat a mix of mine and Griddlebone's with eyes blue as the afternoon sky."

Sun Ken rubbed his hands over the ball then after a few minutes of searching he said, "Look here sir, I found her."

Macavity leaned in close and looked at the ball. Her coat was the color of the sun with white and gray mixed in and her eyes were always exactly the same as Griddlebone's. Macavity then said, "Now show me Mungojerrie."

The image on the ball changed from Sillabub to Mungojerrie and a queen embracing holding each other without a care in the world. Macavity leaned back after he saw that Mungojerrie was with Sillabub. He didn't hiss or say anything but walked out of the room and shut the door behind him then once back inside his office he took hold of a vase and through it against the window shattering it. As he watched the glass pieces fly everywhere he noted that his heart was filling the same way.

His most trusted agent was courting his daughter. He felt furious and confused at the same time. He didn't show his emotions very often but when he did they colored his like rainbow.

It was time to act.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie slipped back into his den and Sillabub was curled up on the pillow sleeping lightly. Mungojerrie smiled at her and pulled a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead then stood and walked towards the door.<p>

"Where are you going?" A sleepy Sillabub asked.

Mungojerrie spoke softly, "I have to take care of something. I'll be back." He slipped back outside and ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie burst through Macavity's office doors and saw him sitting on his desk.<p>

"It's rude not to knock before entering Mungojerrie."

"Has Beezlebub been here?"

"If you mean here as in this warehouse I do not know and if you mean here as in my office…" Macavity only said these words to see if he could get Mungojerrie to confess, "No…he hasn't."

"Good I need to tell you something."

"And what might that be?"

Mungojerrie was so worried about what Beezlebub might have done if he got to Macavity first that he didn't see that Macavity was acting unlike himself. His tone was dull and his posture was hunched.

"I wanted to tell you that I want out."

Macavity brought his head up then turned to his agent, "You want out?"

"Yes. I don't want to do this anymore?"

"And why's that?" Macavity asked jumping down off the desk.

"I have my reasons." Mungojerrie said.

"And as your boss I am demanding you to tell me your reasons."

Mungojerrie didn't say anything so Macavity hissed, "Tell me."

"I met someone. Someone special that I don't want to hurt. I don't to help you find your daughter anymore."

Macavity sighed, "But Mungojerrie, you've already found her."

Mungojerrie's face turned to horror as he looked at his boss. "How did you find out?"

"I did some digging. And while I was digging and happened to see that the special girl that you mentioned is my daughter."

Mungojerrie shifted uncomfortably, "Who told you?"

"That is none of your concern." Macavity walked over to the broken window and said as he looked at the broken pieces, "Tell me Mungojerrie, do you know why I want my daughter here with me?"

"So you're not lonely?" Mungojerrie guessed.

"No." Macavity hissed, "It's because I need an heir. Someone that is of my blood and will take pride in running such a place."

"So why don't you have more children?" Mungojerrie asked.

Macavity gaze stayed on the broken glass, "If that were an option I would have done it." He looked up at Mungojerrie, "But seeing as that is not…I need my daughter by my side to raise the perfect heir."

"You'd use your own daughter as a breeding machine for your warehouse?" Mungojerrie asked disgusted.

"Yes I would." Macavity said. "I need her and you are going to bring her to me."

Mungojerrie knew it was a bad idea to do this but he said it anyway, "No I'm not."

Macavity eyed Mungojerrie, "Growing a backbone huh Mungojerrie?" His laughter was a mixture of a hiss and snort, "Too back it's too late for that."

"I'm not doing it."

"Yes you are. You are going to go back to that Junkyard tell her why you were there in the first place and bring her here. Even if you have to drag her."

"Make someone else do it."

"No." Macavity said then grinned, "You are going to it because I want you to see the pain and hurt in her eyes when you tell her the truth." Macavity looked at his agent, "And Mungojerrie?"

Mungojerrie was still looking at his boss.

"If you do not bring my daughter to me, I will take her from you."


	10. Chapter 10

Mungojerrie had slowly walked back to Junkyard thinking of different ways to tell her. For once since he started this mission he didn't want to be there. He didn't want to tell her, didn't want to see her hurt, didn't want her to leave him.

Opening the gate he saw that Alonzo was watching his carefully. He shut the gate behind him and silently walked passed him and straight to his den. He walked in and when he didn't see Sillabub he got nervous that Macavity took her.

"Jerrie?"

Mungojerrie slipped outside and saw Sillabub with a huge smile on her face.

"What's wrong Silla?"

"Nothing wrong Jerrie." Sillabub said grabbing his hands, "I've got big news."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

The words hit Mungojerrie like a bag full of bricks. Pregnant? How could this get any worse?

Sillabub's smiled disappeared when she saw that Mungojerrie wasn't responding to what she said, "Jerrie? Is everything alright?"

Mungojerrie sighed then took his hands back, "Silla there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

Mungojerrie took a deep breath then told her everything. He told her of how he's employed by Macavity and was sent here to find her and bring her back so she could make Macavity an heir or three. He told her of how he wasn't planning on falling in love but when he saw her all he could do was think of how pretty she looked and how much he wanted to make her the happiest queen on Earth."

"…I did this because I didn't want to hurt you."

Sillabub had starting crying halfway through and sobbed, "You're hurting me right now." She whipped away tears, "Why would you lie?"

"I didn't want to I just thought that it would be easier."

"Easier for who Jerrie? You? Or me?"

Mungojerrie wanted to hug her and tell that everything was going to be alright but he knew that she wouldn't allow it. "I told Macavity that he'd have to find someone else. I don't want to be part of his plan anymore because I wanted to live a life with you Silla. I want to start a family with you and grow old with you. And I couldn't as long as I was working for him."

Sillabub couldn't look at Mungojerrie anymore. She brought a hand to her nose and cried holding herself. Mungojerrie took a step closer to her and said softly, "I want to make your tears go away."

She looked at him through tears.

"And I know the only way I can do that…is to leave."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Macavity will come after me. It's me he's angry at. And putting you and everyone here in danger if I stay."

He turned away from her and started walking away. Sillabub tried to speak but tears and a lump in her throat were preventing her from doing so. Then she yelled and Mungojerrie stopped. She ran to him and stood behind him an arm's length away. He turned and looked at her tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to."

She shook her head, "No," She took hold of one of his hands, "You don't."

Mungojerrie was confused. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he was hoping Sillabub would scream and say that she never wanted to see him again instead she was standing in front of him holding onto his hand.

"I'm confused Silla."

She nodded, "I know Jerrie. But we can get through this together. You and me."

"If you want to leave we can."

"I don't want to Jerrie. I want to stay here with my friends and family and raise our kitten, together and maybe have more."

Mungojerrie looked at her then swallowed, "What about Macavity?"

"If my father is stupid enough to come here then let him. I'm not standing on his side and neither are you."

Mungojerrie thought a moment then removed his hand from hers and said, "I thought that leaving was going to be the easiest and most correct thing to do but instead it feels wrong and it's hard. I don't want to leave you Silla but for our family's sake I need to."

Sillabub shook her head, "No you don't. We'll tell Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap about this. They'll understand."

"Will they? Or will they shun me and tell me never to come back?"

"Mungojerrie this is your home. I'm your family and this kitten is your son or daughter. You have friends here why would give all of that up?"

"So you and our kitten don't have to live in fear."

Sillabub wrapped her arms tightly around Mungojerrie, "Jerrie please don't go. I need you and I want you by my side. Now and forever."

Mungojerrie licked his lips then said as he held his mate, "Silla I thought that Macavity's warehouse was the one place I could call home then I came here and this place was home to me but neither of those places felt like a home, just a place where I slept and ate but realized that no matter where I am or what I'm doing as long as I'm with you, I am home.


End file.
